1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accessory for forming a decorative braid in long hair. The device provides a form or guide for constraining the braid to produce a specified configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adornment of a person's hair, and particularly adornment by tying long hair into braids and like configurations, has long been practiced. In an effort to create new styling effects, it has further been desired to provide hair shaping and controlling devices for influencing the final style or configuration of long hair and braids.
An example is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,054, issued to Kris Neilson et al. on Jun. 7, 1994. The apparatus shown therein comprises a coiled spring which forms a generally circular band. The spring has internal teeth for engaging the hair, and is held in place by the action of the spring. The coil surrounds a braid at one point along the length of the braid, and when in place, gives the visual impression of a solid, circular band. This device has a singular component, unlike the multiple circular bands of the present invention, and furthermore comprises a self-closing, openable loop. The loops of the present invention are permanently closed.
Another type of device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,245, issued to Debra S. Harriett on Dec. 1, 1992. Harriett's device comprises an elongated, flexible member which is spiralled around a braid of hair, and suitably tied to itself. The device is employed in a conjunction with a needle having an eye. The associated method of use disclosed results in a single braid of hair which is encircled at various points along its length by the one flexible member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,884, issued to R. David Chapman et al. on Mar. 15, 1994, describes a hair tie which encircles a braid one time along a limited length of the braid. The apparatus includes a generally rectangular patch of flexible material, which encircles the braid and is fastened in this position. The invention of Chapman et al. encircles the hair at a single point along the pony tail or braid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,834, issued to Lloyd D. Lawrence on Mar. 1, 1994, describes a flexible, elongated device for encircling a pony tail, and enabling the user of the device to manipulate the pony tail into a new configuration. The specified configuration is usually difficult for a person to achieve on his or her own hair, and the device makes this awkward task easier. Lawrence's device is removed from the pony tail or braid after the desired configuration is achieved. This configuration achieves an effect of passing the braid through itself. Hair does not pass through plural surrounding or retaining members.
It will be noted that the devices of Harriett, Chapman et al., and Lawrence all share the common characteristic the principal component surrounding the braid is flexible, which is not the case in the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.